The Road Back Home
by wdwtink4eva17
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story I uploaded yesterday of the same name. It is much more detailed and I think better. Jude comes home after being in London to put her life back together, but will everyone open her back with open arms?
1. There's no place like home

The Road back to Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Instant Star, the Characters, the actors, or their likeness. I also do not own the line from the Wizard of Oz used for the title of the Chapter.

Yes this is a replacement to the first story I listed. I had written this version a while ago and liked it better. I just happened to find it so I am gonna put it up for everyone. Let me know what you think and If I should keep going with the story.- Thanks!

Chapter One: There's No Place Like Home

Takes place a year after the season finale.

Walking out of my London flat I marveled at the weather today. Some days its was so similar to Canada that it just made me long for the past that much more. It had been a long year since I left Canada, my friends, my family, since I lost my world or at least the center of it, Tommy. I had been thinking about him constantly since arriving in London, second guessing the move at every turn. I knew though that there was no going back, at least not with this contract looming over my head here. As time passed though I couldn't help but wonder if I could fix all of this, go home and get the piece of my life that was missing and make everything right again. I would have to come up with something because continuing down this path of loneliness just couldn't continue.

That was it, I had made up my mind. Sure I had been nervous but how hard could it possibly be to ask for some time off? It wasn't like I had been a recording fiend since I got here. I had decided to finagle time off by telling my arrogant douche of a producer Adrian that I would record while I was gone. Eventually after making promises to have weekly conference calls with the label they allowed me to get some time off. So here I am sitting on my bed throwing the last remnants of my cloths into one of the 3 suitcases sitting in front of me. The excitement and nervousness was almost too much for my heart and head to bare. I was finally heading back to Toronto.

24 Hours Later

It had been a long and thoughtful flight. Every moment of it spent thinking of how everyone would react to the unannounced return to my old stomping grounds. I had spoken often to Sadie but as that goes most of our conversations were always about her. Specifically her relationships, first with Darius which ended very quickly and quit messy, and then her reconciliation with Kwest which was going amazing since they had the bright idea to enter couples therapy. Sadie and I had reached an agreements that she wouldn't judge me on how I abandoned my old friends. It had gotten hard for her when she found out that Jaime and Speid had called me every 3 days for six months and I never answered. All I could do was tell her that I missed them too much and talking to them just made it worse. The worst was on day 278 in London when I looked down at my phone after recording and noticed a missed call. It was from Tommy. He didn't leave a message and I decided with the help of my sister that it would be best if I just didn't call him back. According to her it would be to hard on us so I hung up with her and cried myself to sleep.

"Mam' Mam'"...I felt a slight nudge. "Wake up" The taxi driver yelled impatiently.

I must have fallen asleep in the cab.

I yawned loudly and bit back " Yea"

"This is the residence you wanted to be dropped off at correct?"

I looked out the window and found myself face to face with my childhood home. It looked as if I had never left.

" It is" I replied.

I pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to the man and requested that he keep the change.

"Wow! Thanks lady" he stated with enthusiasm before he hopped behind the wheel and took off.

I walked up and knew that once I passed through the door in front of me it would take me back to the world I missed so much and yearned for on a daily basis.

It couldn't hurt to just loose myself on this vacation, could it?

I put the key in the door and turned the knob quietly. Opening the door just enough to peak around the corner. I could see no sign of life. I walked in and retreated to my old room putting away my things and thinking that a short nap followed by a shower may be in order before heading off to reunite with my friends.

After waking up I took a quick shower. It felt so absolutely refreshing after the long flight. Once out I took time picking out a worn Van Morrison tee, perfectly fitted distressed jeans, and black converse sneakers. I hadn't cut my hair since moving and it was now situated in loose waves half way down my back. I stuck with the blonde although a gentleman at the salon suggested I dye the lower layers a darker shade of blonde to add what he so fondly put as "dimension". I did my makeup, grabbed my black leather jacket and headed out the door.

15 minutes later I arrived at the new building that housed NBR headquarters. It was a large 4 story building completely surrounded by windows. It was quit flashy and almost too intimidating for what I thought Jaime's tastes would be. I walked in excited to see my sister. She had taken a job here as the Head of Marketing and Financial Accounting for NBR after Gmajor folded from losing all of its talent. Now or never, so I went over to the very large reception desk and noticed a far too tan girl around 18 years old who looked like some incredulous knock off of Britney Spears.

"I'm here to see Sadie Harrison"

"And do you have an appointment" She spat out with an unearned arrogance.

" No but I am sure that if you called her and said that Jude was here to see her she would be more then willing to fit me into her schedule" I said with a bite in my voice.

She huffed and rolled her eyes "fine"

I heard her speaking almost inaudibly into the phone and then suddenly make a face of disgust before hearing a loud shriek on the other end. "OH MY GOD" came through the speaker in a voice that was unique to a very excited Sadie.

"She'll be down in a minute" She stated in a hushed tone.

I just nodded and started wondering around the spacious lobby. It was bright and edgy with lots of lighting. It was laid out with highly polished dark hard wood floors accompanied by burgundy walls with a cream trim. The furnishings of black area rugs, leather sofas, and art deco tables made the place seem professional and relax. Along the walls were gold and platinum records, large photos of all the artists that NBR represents and even a picture of Jamie and I on the day I won Instant Star 4 years ago.

I walked over and gently touched the highly polished picture from the day my life changed forever. That was when I heard him. His voice was the perfect concoction of smooth and cocky, just as I remembered it. He was bitching to some PR rep about how unmarketable the new band was that he now had the pleasure of producing. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it all and then almost immediately I lost my breath. He had walked close enough that I could make out his reflection in the picture. In that moment I heard him stop mid sentence and look up up. His voice hitched:

"Jude" he questioned almost inaudibly.

I felt a tear escape silently as I turned around ever so slowly to meet his gaze.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Disclaimer:I own nothing to do with Instant Star or the actors on the show.

It was absolute silence as I turned around to look him in the eye.

" Hi Quincy" I said sheepishly. The smallest smile started creeping onto my face just from looking at him in what might be the most tension filled moment of my life thus far. As I diverted my eyes I saw Sadie coming into view. She looked frightened and worried by the encounter going on in front of her. Then I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and its seemed we stared at each other for an eternity. He started walking towards me slowly, as if he was trying to prove my actual existence in front of him in that moment. Finally he reached me and wrapped his arms around me slowly.

In this moment time stood still. God I had missed this, I missed him. I breathed him in a scent that was all his own, with a hint of hair gel. Ever so quietly he whispered in my ear.

"Girl I missed you"

"I missed you so much Ba- Quincy" I had to catch myself before calling him Babe.

He loosened his hold much to my chagrin. Pulling back he slowly he looked me in the eyes.

"How long are you home?" He questioned in a serious tone.

" Six months if Jamie will agree to let me record some music here at NBR, maybe longer...it just depends." I said being completely honest with him. I just withheld that the longer depended on him, or rather us. I didn't fail to notice that Tommy's eyebrow lifted slightly at the word longer. Maybe he still cared.

Just then Sadie cleared her throat.

" Uh Jude why don't you come to my office and we can talk. I have some stuff I wanted to fill you in on anyway."

I glanced sheepishly at Tommy. "I uh have to go but umm" I glanced at my feet. " If you want maybe we could meet up for dinner tonight after I make my rounds. I mean you know if your not busy"

He looked taken aback by the proposition.

" Eh that sounds good actually, what do you say about 8:30?"

I was biting my lower lip out of nervousness.

" That works. I'll see you then." Which came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Yea girl I'll see you then."

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Sadie talked my ears off for about 2 hours and then decided it would be fun to parade me around NBR like a trophy. It was exiting though, getting to see everyone. Jaime who was now engaged Zeppelin told me all about the huge battle between him and Darius regarding band and music rights all of which was ironed out by the lawyers that Tommy got for Jaime. I even got the green light to record which meant that I would have more time with Quincy. That is if he still wants me. After the long day I decided it was time to head home and get ready for my date with Tommy.

I was standing in my room at 8:30 looking at my reflection in the mirror when I heard it. The Viper I thought as I heard a thunderous engine park outside. Shortly there after I her the drivers door slam and then not even a minute later a knock on the front door.

I ran down the steps reached out and opened the door and there he was. Wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a perfectly fitted black polo with the top two buttons undone, and his hair in the absolute perfect disarray that I am used to. It was easy for me to feel inferior with this "God" standing in front of me. It was sad that after 4 years I was so taken aback by his beauty that I just couldn't form a word.

Finally he spoke"Wow Girl you look beautiful"

"You too!" I jumped in a little too quickly " Well handsome I mean"

We both fidgeted a bit at the door not really knowing what either of us should do next and finally he looked up at me.

" You ready to head out?"" I mean it's no rush I have something very private planned... I figured we could just talk about some stuff.

I looked at Tommy. I hadn't expected him to plan anything since I was the one that did the asking but leave it to him to surprise me.

I smiled slightly " I'm ready whenever you are"

With that we headed towards the viper. Once there I opened the door and much to my surprise there, on the seat was a bouquet of 2 dozen midnight roses. My right eye brow rose and I looked at him questioningly.

"Surprise" He spoke in a hushed and husky tone that made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but smile as I picked them up and go into the car. The rest of our ride was spent in a semi uncomfortable silence.

When we finally arrived at our destination I felt so confused.

" The rehearsal space?" I said looking at him questioningly.

" Actually The Chrome Cat." he said smiling "It was one of my favorite moments with you and I knew we could be alone here so I fixed it up and brought over the food before I came to get you."

A tear escaped my eye. I was so touched that he had put that much thought into tonight. I didn't deserve all this. Not after what I did to him.

We walked into the vacant club and my breath hitched. Inside the entire place was lit by candle light, just like that night 3 years ago. It was furnished differently though with a new plush black couch, and a large oak coffee table. Still sitting there after all those years though was the beautiful piano now shined to a glossy black. It wasn't until a second glance that I noticed two meals sitting on the table...a bacon cheeseburger for myself and tourter for Tommy.

"Um wow, you really didn't have to go through so much trouble Tommy"

He looked me dead in the eyes "Your worth it Jude"

Just then I broke down. Between all of this and the look of love that I could swear I just saw flash in his eyes this was all too much. I was sobbing.

" Tommy, how can you just go around acting like nothing happened. It seemed like I crushed your world when I left and you just don't care enough to hold it against me." I whimpered. "My whole world felt like it had no meaning without you in it and you seemed so devastated after I left. I know how you were when I left Tommy, Sadie told me." I was almost yelling now. " You didn't speak to anyone for 3 months" He was looking at the ground now almost as if he was too ashamed to look my in the eyes. " When you finally left your apartment and came to NBR you put a ban on people speaking my name in front of you and yet here you are. Acting like I never left like I never fucking hurt you." I got silent and walked toward him. Once there I place my hands on the sides of his face and lightly moved his head so he was looking at me, when I spoke my voice was soft. " It can't suddenly be this easy for you Tommy. You can't tell me that your not upset with me...so please just let out your anger...scream if you need to. I can't help but feel like this is a facade and I don't want that."

He jerked a little and I could almost tell he was about to let go. I turned to walk away and brace myself for what he was about to say and as I did he grabbed my arm spun me so that I was forced to take the brunt of his anger.


	3. Moving Forward

Chapter 3: Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Instant Star or the Actors or Characters portrayed on the show. I do not own the song: Where I Stood or the Artist: Missy Higgins who recorded the song.

"You know what you are completely right. I was furious. What did you expect? Huh?" He was yelling now and all I could do was wince at the sound of his voice. "But Jude you gotta understand. I can not live without you and I needed to make a choice and eventually I realized that no matter what if you walked back into my life I wasn't going to just let you go. Yea we are going to have to work through this but I am willing to do anything to make it work this time." He looked me deep in the eyes and smiled at me.

I lifted up to my tip toes and kissed him and we moved over to the couch. The taste of his lips was enough to make me go into hysteria. It was more amazing then anything I had ever tasted before. His hands were amazing on my lower back rubbing the skin that had been exposed by my shirt. He pulled me closer and in reaction to the contact I moaned into his mouth. With that I realized it was time to end this before we made a mistake of running into all of this relationship stuff too quickly.

I slowly pulled back with a smile and stared into his beautiful eyes. "Tommy, god I love you but we need to slow down, Okay?" I looked down at my shoes "I'm sorry"

"Jude look at me." He stated softly placing his finger under my chin and raising it so we were eye to eye again. " We will move at your pace. Its going to take time and we both are on the same page here so please never be sorry."

"You know Tommy, I am amazed at the fact that you know just what to say to make me feel better." It was about time I could give out a sigh of relief.

_Ring Ring Ring, _My cell phone was suddenly lit up and ringing. "Umm Tommy I'm gonna have to take this it's the record label. I mouthed I'm sorry again when I picked up the phone.

"Adrian to what do I owe this interruption." Looking at Tommy I could tell that his furrowed brow meant he was trying to decide who was on the phone. Producer I lipped to Tommy who was instantly at ease with that information.

"Jude listen, you stated that you were going to record while in Canada did you not?"

"I said I would and I will I have been here all of one day let me settle in" I said with a mild amount of agitation in my tone.

"Well I felt I should warn you that if you haven't returned a mixed to us within the week we will be nullifying the agreement of you taking an extended sabbatical."

I attempted to answer him but was again cut off by his arrogant diatribe.

"I am serious. The only reason this was agreed to was because you weren't writing here and we have not been able to make a penny off of you since your signing. If we still do not receive the material I will personally make a plea to the board that you aren't worth your contract with us. Do you comprehend me?"

I winced at the idea of being stripped of my recording contract.

"I got it." Stealing a quick look at Tommy I realized something ….. "um ya know what I will have a song for you by 10pm tomorrow my time. Do you want me to email you the track after its completed so you can take it before the board?"

"That would be sufficient Jude." There was a long pause. "You do realize that I do not enjoy reprimanding you? Because I don't. It's just you haven't been able to complete a single project since you step off the plane in England and I am under a lot of pressure from them to get a hit out while the market remembers you."

"Yea I know but listen I'm gonna let you go. I have an idea and I wanna capitalize on it before I lose my thought ok?"

"Alright, happy recording Jude. I expect to hear something by 10pm tomorrow."

With that he hung up.

"What the hell was that about Jude."

"Well they are a little unhappy about the fact that I couldn't write a single song since moving to England. I was kind of a lost cause and I need to come up with something huge by tomorrow night. Are you game to helping me for old times sake."

"You know I love working with you. Are you feeling inspired?"

"More then you know Tommy. We should head over to NBR and get started, is that ok or do you have another artist that needs your attention."

"Well seeing as Jaime lets me do my own thing I will just cancel any sessions I had on the docket and we can just focus on you.

2 hours later we were sitting in Studio 4 at NBR. One that Jaime had arranged with the hopes that I would come and record here. It was perfect with deep maroon walls and black trim. On Tommy's side of the glass there was an amazingly comfy black leather sofa and a few leather swiveled seats for the sound board.

Tommy and I were pondering ideas for some songs to write him basically stating that I needed to stick with a ballad.

After about 4 beers and a ton of making out Tommy agreed to record a song with me. It was a long process to decide exactly what we would write about but we finally agreed to write a verse a piece and then collaborate on the chorus. The song was amazing and recording only took about 30 takes a piece. Which was oddly quick considering it was a battle between two perfectionists behind the board. Also thank God Speiderman was sick and tired of Karma and was able to grab the guys to lay some instuments. Now it was just a waiting game. It was about noon and I was nervous waiting for Jaime to come on. Strangely enough I wanted his stamp of approval on the song before sending it over.

After listening to the song it was time to send everything over. Once it was received I was told that I needed to call back for a conference so that we could listen to the track on speaker with the board and receive my feedback. At 9pm Tommy and I filed into his office to make the call. I looked up.

"Well I guess its now or never"

"Just call them Jude…..the song is amazing and I'm sure they will agree."

I dialed the phone.

"Hello Jude" a stuck up British accent rang through the speaker.

" Hi Asher, um just so your away Tom Quincy who is producing my music while I'm in the states is also here is that ok?" I made sure my voice was strong with assurance.

"That's fine Jude we are gonna go ahead and listen to your track and then we will assess your contractual obligations.

"Sure" I said feeling uneasy. I started fidgeting and Tommy grabbed my hand to give it an assuring squeeze.

"Adrian roll the playback"

I don't know what I've doneOr if I like what I've begunBut something told me to runAnd honey you know me it's all or noneThere were sounds in my headLIttle voices whisperingThat I should go and this should endOh and I found myself listening'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without youAll I know is that I shouldAnd I don't know if I could stand another hand upon youAll I know is that I should'Cos she will love you more than I couldShe who dares to stand where I stoodSee I thought love was black and whiteThat it was wrong or it was rightBut you ain't leaving without a fightAnd I think I am just as torn inside'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without youAll I know is that I shouldAnd I don't know if I could stand another hand upon youAll I know is that I should'Cos she will love you more than I couldShe who dares to stand where I stoodAnd I won't be far from where you are if ever you should callYou meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at allBut you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to youThis is what I have to do'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without youAll I know is that I shouldAnd I don't know if I could stand another hand upon youAll I know is that I should'Cos she will love you more than I couldShe who dares to stand where I stoodOh, she who dares to stand where I stood(Song: Where I stood, Artist: Missy Higgins)

After the song ended it felt like there was a lifetime of silence. I really hoped they loved it because this was everything I felt the night I was leaving to go to England. Tommy had suggested that I should use something that was devastatingly personal. He told me to draw from our time apart. I realized that when I left I had to try and get Tommy out of my head and I tried beyond all reason to convince myself that he deserved more love and attention then I could give him. Of course all through the writing process he assured me that I was more then anything he could ever deserve. I loved him and writing music together was a way for us to express all the things that we couldn't say to each other in our time apart.

Suddenly the sounds coming through the phone speaker pulled me out of my reverie.

"Well I think we are all in agreement here Jude. Tommy seems to bring out the best in your music."

"Well I seem to think he brings out the best in me as well."

"That may be the case but we are simply concerned about the music. And we love it. We will continue with moving forward with you in the US however at some point in the next month I do expect atleast 5 more songs to be turned over to us. Are we clear about that miss Harrison?"

"Crystal clear Asher." I spoke with a smile creeping onto my face.

"Also about 4 months from now you will need to come back to tie up the album and do a small clubs promotional tour for 2 weeks or so before the release. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we have an agreement. Please get in touch with Adrian when you and Mr. Quincy have completed production on the next 5 songs and we will conference again. Until then happy recording."

With that the phone went dead.

I stood up and streamed in excitement running into Tommy's arms. He swiftly picked me up and spun me around. I took this opportunity to steal a kiss. Suddenly we heard the clearing of a voice.

"Could you two cool it atleast till you get out of my vision." I had forgotten that Jaime was even in the office at this point. It was comforting to know he was ok and had excepted me and Tommy.

"Get over it…you do have Zepplin." he starts to chuckle.

"Ha Ha get over yourself I am totally in love with Zep. You two need to get out of here."

"Oh trust me I cant wait to get out of here and relax." I said with a sigh feeling like I would faint of exhaustion.

"Well come on Jude, lets get out of here and grab some sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

And with that Tommy and I headed out for his apartment . We both needed some relaxation after the very hectic and emotionally draining. Tomorrow would be another day for us and I could not wait to wake up and see what it would bring.


	4. Uncharted Territory

Chapter 4: Uncharted Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star nor do I own the Characters or actors who portray the roles. I do not own the song selection or Artist featured in this Chapter which is Down by Jason Walker.**

The morning sun was creeping through the blinds in Tom Quincy's bedroom. As I awoke I became blatantly aware that there were two strong arms encircling my stomach. I inhaled deeply and took in the sent on the sheets that uniquely belonged to Tommy . I turned around slowly to wake him. Looking at him this morning, his tousled hair and peaceful expression were enough to make my heart grow week. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. I couldn't tell if he deepened the kiss instinctually or if I had actually awoken him, but here we were kissing deeply and I knew I wanted to wake up every morning in this manner.

He pulled back, looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning yourself handsome." I said back in a groggy half sleeping tone.

"Did you sleep well"

"Tommy that was the best sleep I've had since I left for England. How about you"

"I think its one of the best sleeps I've had in my entire life to be honest."

"Well as much as I would love to lay in bed for the rest of the day with you Tommy I need to get up and look around for an apartment to rent so that I can get out of your hair." With that I got up and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting out of the shower I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a mid thigh length flannel shirt accentuated by a wide black leather belt around my waist line. I headed out of the bathroom to notice Tommy was no where to be seen. Figuring he went down stairs to muster up some breakfast I decided to put together the finishing touches to my look a small amount of makeup and putting a very light curl to my already blow dried hair. After throwing on a pair of boots I headed down stairs to find him. Coming around the corner I could hear humming and an aroma of bacon hit me like a brick wall. Moving closer it was evident that he was enjoying himself dancing around and singing to the radio. I leaned against the wall and watched him smiling all the while. This was something I could get used to. He turned around while dancing and noticed me smirking.

"And you stood there for how long and watched?'

"Oh long enough……I must say your dancing stills have kinda hit a lull since your boy band days." I spoke with just a little bit of a chuckle.

"Well any who breakfast is served."

I approached the table walking past him and giving him a swift peck on the lips.

" So Jude, what do you have on the list to do today."

"Well like I told you I want to go apartment hunting. I am gonna have to rent while I'm here." I grabbed the paper hoping that there would be some apartments listed in the classifieds portion.

" Ummm I was gonna talk to you about that Jude. I would really love it if you ahh…ahhh" he stated stuttering and looking down at the table.

"You would really love it if I would what?"

"You see I know we are just getting back into this and all but I would love it if you just would well……" he laid an object on the table and pushed it toward me.

I glanced down and noticed that it was a silver a key. I reached out and ran my fingers down the object.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you.?" a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Ah Yea I am…..does that smile mean that your interested?"

" It just might" I hesitated "Actually um I will."

"Yes!"

The entire day was spent with me retrieving all my belongings from my families old house. After moving all of my stuff in we decided to sit around watch movies and relax. Tommy had fallen asleep during the last movie so I decided to explore the house. After walking around upstairs and seeing the two guestrooms and 2 other bathrooms that the house had to offer I decided to look around down stairs. After seeing all of the areas I had already been to I decided to walk down a corridor that I had yet to discover. At the end was a black door with a large chrome sign stating Do not enter if light is on. Upon looking up I noticed what seemed to be a wall light just like those used at NBR. Opening the door I gasped. Tommy had a huge recording studio in his house. It was magnificent, as I am sure he had built it to his exact specifications of what he thought the perfect studio would be. I decided to take an advantage of both the alone time and the privacy of the studio. I took a seat on the large plush sofa and grabbed a pen and notebook to work on a new song. When I opened the book I noticed lyrics and notations on the first page. On the top line it was dated a few days after I had left. The notes were showing his exact intention of what he want he wanted the song to be about in the end.

_Loss, Love, Failed, Nothingness, Never good enough, Do I move on_

Below were the lyrics to a song the song he had written :

I don't know where I'm atI'm standing at the backAnd I'm tired of waitingWaiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing. I shot for the skyI'm stuck on the groundSo why do I try, I know I'm going to fall downI thought I could fly, so why did I drown?Never know why it's coming down, down, ready to let goCause then I'd never knowThat I could be missingI'm missing way too muchSo when do I give up what I've been wishing forI shot for the skyI'm stuck on the groundSo why do I try, I know I'm going to fall downI thought I could fly, so why did I drown?Never know why it's coming down, down, I'm going down, down, downCan't find another way aroundAnd I don't want to hear the sound, of losing of what I never found.I shot for the skyI'm stuck on the groundSo why do I try, I know I'm going to fall downI thought I could fly, so why did I drown?I never know why it's coming down, down, down.I shot for the skyI'm stuck on the groundSo why do I try, I know I'm going to fall downI thought I could fly, so why did I drown?Oh it's coming down, down, down.

(Song: Down, Artist: Jason Walker)

I was sitting there with tears falling from my eyes when I head a throat being cleared behind me.

"Ah Jude what are you doing."

"I am so sorry Tommy I just found this room and thought I would write some music while you were sleeping. I had no idea that you were writing or that there would be anything in here. I really didn't want to invade your privacy….honestly." I stared at the ground.

"Its ok Jude I'm not upset that you read that. I just don't want you to sit here and cry over it. There was this void when you left and writing music was helping me cope with getting some of my feelings out in the open. I'm not ashamed of my music and I refuse to let you beat yourself up over it either.

"Well why didn't you ever record this"

"I did it just didn't sound right…..like it was missing a dimension to it."

"Well do you have a backing track for it with the music?" I asked with an idea in mind.

"Yea" he stated oddly wondering what I was getting at.

"I think that we should record the song together. You take all lead and I'll record over you. When we are done we can play with it and see what comes of it. What do you think?" a sparkle in my eyes hoping that he would agree to record this song with me.

"I don't know Jude. It just seems like a waste of your time. Its not like we will try to release it or anything."

"But why wont we release it Tommy? You're an amazing singer and the world knows that but they deserve to hear what you are capable of as an artist."

Tommy took at long pause and walked towards me allowing his and to graze my cheek.

"Listen Jude I just don't know that I want that kind of attention drawn on me all over again. Why don't we record this and then we can play it by year ok?"

"Okay I understand." I smiled at him.

" Lets work on recording this and then we can take it into Jaime so he can have a listen."

"Alrighty that works for me. You know Tommy I just wanna thank you for everything so far. You've really just amazed me since I've been home and I don't know how to thank you for all of it."

"Oh babe I can think of a few ways." He chuckled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I pulled back after a minute. " Record now making out later." I turned him around and pushed him through the door to the other side of the glass. I motioned for him to throw on his headphones and powered on the soundboard. After a minute I pushed the talk button "You ready Babe."

"Define ready?"

I gave a sweet laugh. "This is Down take 1 lead vocals." And hit record.


	5. Something More

Chapter 5: Something More

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to bump this story up to an M rating. For anyone who is strictly against reading something with lemons in it please let me know as I will try to accommodate you with alternative chapters. I would like to not do this but I don't want the people that follow this story to have to discontinue reading.

It had been a very long two weeks since Tommy and I recorded the song together. Jaime practically busted a nut when he heard it and decided that there was no way he would let Tommy not release it as a single. I guess that Tom had made up his mind to just along for the ride seeing as he was now over at NBR having a photo shoot to package the single. I on the other hand spent the last two weeks recording a few more singles for my album. Shockingly the team over in England seemed really positive with the progress that I had been making. Now for the first time since I had gotten here I was relaxing. Sitting here on the sofa at mine and Tommy's place I had come to realize several things.

One….that I was absolutely in love with Tommy.

Two….that I was going to show him that I wanted to turn this into forever.

Three….that I was ready to take our new post England relationship to the next step.

Sure we had been sleeping together in the same bed since I got back but the action between us hadn't moved past pg rated. In the beginning of all this we had decided that rushing into a physical relationship wouldn't help to solve any of our relationship problems. It had seemed that we were right to go in that direction because it just made me want to be with him that much more. After thinking about it for the past hour I decided it was time to give Sadie a call.

" Hello Sadie speaking" She answered her office phone.

" Sade it's me. I need your help with something are you free this after noon?" I questioned her.

"Yea I'm free in about 30 minutes is something wrong?"

"Ummm no I just have really given a lot of thought to it and I think I am ready to progress my relationship with Tommy. I kinda wanna go shopping to surprise him when he gets home from NBR. I figured you being my loving sister and all might wanna help me." I stated with an influx in my tone.

"Oh My Gawh I am in Jude. We can get you some sexy lingerie maybe in red." She was progressively getting louder.

"Sadie calm down….just meet me at Victoria Secret in an hour."

"Kay sounds like a plan I'll see your butt there."

With that I lugged my butt off the sofa and headed for the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and took some time to do my hair and makeup figuring I wouldn't have that much time to ready myself when I got home.

After spending over 2hrs and 400 dollars in VS Sadie and I hit up the grocery store. I decided I would start everything by cooking him a fancy dinner with some wine and candlelight.

Upon getting home I spent another 20 minutes getting ready.

By the time Tommy was unlocking the door I had dinner on the table. I had dimmed the lights and placed vanilla votive candles all over the dining and living room. The layout on the table was impressive, filet mignon, lobster tails, and asparagus. I had a bottle of red wine out and each glass was half full.

"Uh Jude?" Tommy hesitated taking the scene in.

"Hey babe, meet me in the dinning room I am just cleaning up the last of the pans in the kitchen."

With that I straightened out my black one shoulder cocktail dress and walked into the dinning room. Tommy was looking around to see what all was laid out on the table. He looked amazing and I wanted nothing more then to skip dinner all together and show him the newest bra and panty set that I bought. On the other hand I slaved away on the dinner and there was no way I was going to let it go to waste.

He must have heard my heals click on the hard wood floors because at that moment he looked up at me. Now I have seen lust in Tommy's eyes before but this was something more. They were darkened black with lust and love written in them. He walked over, never breaking eye contact and wrapped his arms around me leaning into my ear.

"You are amazing Jude." He spoke in a husky tone. He then kissed me in the crook of my neck causing me to giggle slightly. I gently pushed him away.

" We can get back to that later. I didn't slave away in the kitchen so that our dinner would be spoiled. Sit and lets eat."

We sat and ate, talking about the days events. I was growing more and more excited for the nights events.

Apparently I had been I had been inside my head for the last few minutes and didn't realize that both Tommy and I had finished dinner.

" Hey Jude why don't you go relax and I will clean up…..I be in the room in 10 min." That would be to my advantage. I could get upstairs and change.

"Ok babe." I kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Ill see you soon." I flashed him a smile and headed to the bedroom.

I took the dress of and started changing into the my new outfit that was bought today. After I was done I checked my reflection in the mirror. The set was very me. A black leather and lace bra with black lace see through boy shorts. I kept my hair down and added a touch of my favorite perfume. I was about to get onto the bed and situate myself when I heard Tommy yelling my name.

" I'm in the bedroom" I shouted sweetly to him. I laid myself diagonal in the bed and waited.

"Jude what are you doing in here." I heard him saying as he rounded the corner in the hall making his way into the room. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of me. "Jude baby what is all of this."

I stood up and started making my way over to him. "This is me showing you just how much I am in love with you. I know we were taking it slow but I am ready to move forward with you." I gave him a soft and sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling back I noticed his eyes were darkened. " I don't wanna go back to my old life anymore babe. I want everything with you. I wanna live my life with you." I kissed him again. "I wanna build a life with you." I slowly moved my hand down to cup his ass and give it a slight squeeze. "And I wanna make love to you." I looked him dead in the eye and slowly moved my hands around my back unhooking my own bra and letting it drop to the floor. Partially exposed to him I walked backwards till the backs of my legs ran into the edge of our bed. I sat down and leaned back looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh god Jude, I would've waited a life time to have you back."

With that he made his way over to me claiming my lips with his. A moan escaped my lips. I knew what was to come and the anticipation along with his ministrations that his lips were making on my neck were making me almost lose complete control. Tommy reclaimed my lips as he started baring weight on me to lay me down on the bed, His right hand started making its way to my right breast and it sent electricity and fire to every limb of my body. His calloused thumb brushed my nipple making it almost painfully hard. I kept moaning when he suddenly whispered my name huskily on my lips. Detaching, his kisses where then making there way down my neck. Suddenly his hand was replaced with a hot wet mouth sucking my nipple. I gasped at the sensation now feeling the wetness pooling between my legs.

"God Tommy that feels so fucking good baby." I said almost out of breath. Just when I thought he couldn't do anything more amazing he took a soft bite on my hardened nipple. I needed him to lose some cloths now and with that I lifted his shirt off and ran my hands down his pecks and moved down to his belt buckle. Tommy grunted as I started to take over. I started laying kisses on his chest and as I undid his belt and pants dropping them to the ground. I looked him in the eye and smirked, giving him one last passionate kiss on the mouth I made my way down to my knees grabbing and lowering his boxers in the process. I looked at his cock. I didn't think that it was possible but it seemed like it had grown from the 8 inches that I had come accustomed to the last time that Tommy and I had this kind of relationship.

"Jude you don't need to…" I decided to cut him off by licking the tip of his dick He hissed.

"Yummy" I hummed to him before taking him into my mouth. I hummed as I deep throated his large appendage using my hand on the two inches that I couldn't fit down my throat.

"OH FUCK Jude." Tommy gasped. I loved it when he talked dirty…..it gave me the right amount of assurance that I was doing something right and it told me to keep pushing his boundaries.

I kept sucking hard and pulled my head back causing a popping sound when his dick left my mouth. I circled my tongue around the head and then ran my tongue on the underside of his cock till I made my way to his balls. I took them in my mouth and began sucking hard. I left my hand on his dick pumping up and down while sucking hard. Tommy began to quiver and I sensed he would soon cum, which is something I wanted him to do in me, so I released his cock and balls and rubbed my my bare tits on him as I stood up fully.

"Baby that was absolutely amazing but its my turn to have fun now." His smirk was somewhere between adorable and the sexiest thing that Ive ever seen. As he laid me down on the bed I sensed what would be coming next and as Tommy began kissing his way down my torso I knew that I was right. He began kissing my hip bone driving me crazy, I looked down at him and noticed his eyes were looking right into mine. He smirked one last time and suddenly I was overcome with pleasure.

"Oh my fuckin god Tommy." I yelled out. He made my pussy quiver as he fed rapidly on my clit. I felt like I was going to explode but then he included his fingers with his ministrations. "Tommy if you don't stop right now I'm gonna cum and I really wanna do that with you inside of me." With that he pulled a way and kissed his way back up my body. He made almost a growling sound right before he kissed me deeply. I broke apart from the kiss looking up at him noticing that he looked almost like he had done something to upset me. I just smiled " That growling thing you just did was possible the hottest thing I have ever been a witness too." I sat up a bit and kissed it grabbing his bottom lip between my teeth giving it a tug. His hand made its way down my body like a feather. Once it hit the A-pex of my legs he spread them gently and gazed up at me. " Please Tommy I want nothing more then this right now." He smiled down at me and put his head at my entrance. In a slow and steady motion he filled me up. " Ughh god" my head fell back and my entire body arched off of the bed to meet his. " Jesus Christ Jude you feel like velvet." That was all I needed him to say it gave me the courage I needed to really get into it. We started moving with each other keeping a rhythm that grew faster by the second. There were light soft kisses that Tommy was planting on my face and neck. We both started panting heavily staring into each others eyes. "Jude I am gonna cum babe" I looked up at him barely able to open my eyes in my state of euphoria I shake my head yes telling him that I was ready. Tommy sped up and I could feel my walls tighten around him and then an eruption. Both of us were screaming for each other in our haze. I felt Tommy put his weight on me and then roll us over so that I was laying on top of him. Putting my head down on his chest I sighed "Not bad little Tommy Q" I said with what he so fondly referred to as my wise ass smirk. He chuckled and I lay there feeling his chest rise and fall completely content. " Jude I love you more then anything want you to know that." I looked up at him and noticed an actual tear in his eye. Breathless and quietly I responded: "Tommy I was so stupid to think my life would even be half of what I wanted without you. I am so sorry for what I did to you and to us." I started crying now truly realizing that moving to England without him was the biggest mistake of my life. "Shhhh stop crying Jude we're here now that's all that matters" He was running his fingers through my hair soothing me. " Go to sleep baby" I started giving into the darkness letting my eyelids close to what would be the most content sleep of my life.


End file.
